Vocalising Desires
by Igarashi Tsuki
Summary: A simple high school love story about a blue haired girl and a blonde haired boy. Where the passion for all kinds of music connects even the happiest of girls and quietest of boys. Will the popular girl, who loves the quiet and distant boy, get what she wants or will others ruin the vision she has? Chapters are song titles. My first Vocaloid story too!
1. Chapter 1: Odds & Ends (Part 1)

Vocalising Desires

 **Author: Decided to do something new, and a Vocaloid story seemed like a cool idea, considering that each Vocaloid are different but have no concrete personalities (except for a few) but they seem extremely mouldable to fit any form of situation. And in this, a romantic story between Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku would be cool because I feel like it and not much else besides, I want to escape the Pokémon world for a little bit because in 'Falling Ash, Rising Heat' I need to find a suitable nxt stage and 'Healing Hearts, Aching Love' I need to have Ash have a super-badass aura power. So this is going to be a sweet, love story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Odds & Ends (Part One: The Voice and the Boy)

How can I put this...Japan is a quirky country to say the least. And I am not being racist as I am Asian myself. But with so much stereotyping and crap with tentacle porn, hentai and overly coloured weird hair, it's no wonder the internet worries about people like that but in truth, it is a small minority. What does this have to do with the story? Well just some background on where it is set.

Well, let's start huh?

It was a lovely day in Kyoto, Japan. The year has been okay so far for a teal coloured haired girl. Who just woke up to the chirping of birds and the distant sound of cars and morning fuss. She was 5 foot 2 and seemed extremely light weight. 16 years of age and in her first year of high school. She was weary from reading many manga the night previously. Obsessed with the ecchi and romantic stories of high school which make it fun and a wondrous place for romance. Her blue eyes glittering with excitement.

The first day of high school! The girl jumped up and accidently hit her head on the low roof of her bedroom.

"MIKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" an angry female's voice shouted.

"Nothing, mother" Miku replied sheepishly. Miku rubbed her head painfully but still smiled happily, pain didn't matter when the first day of high school was here!

'This is so borrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring' Miku thought as she sat in the hall listening to the school's principal talk about friendship, good times and learning. She was happily sitting on the train to go to Kyoto High and happily met old friends who were at the station but she was bored now. Her burgundy blazer, white shirt and light grey skirt seemed to respond to her thoughts, somehow. Miku's imagination was wild really. Her hair in two ponytails and her eyes almost closed in sleep.

"...now have fun students of Kyoto High!" the principal exclaimed and everyone clapped as he went to sit down. Now everyone to your assigned home rooms. Everyone got up and chair clattered in excitement. All the boys seemed to glance at Miku. Even her senpais. It made her feel happy but a little uncomfortable but attention wasn't all bad, she thought to herself shrugging. But she caught the appearance of a boy, blonde hair in a small tail, headphones on and he seemed to be nodding to a tune and heading to the same room as her. 1-2. He walked in and Miku followed in after him.

"MIKU!" a girl with blonde hair shouted excitedly.

"Rin!" Miku replied with a wide smile. As they hugged each other happily.

"You got in as well?" Rin asked.

"Yeah!" Miku said rolling her eyes motioning to her presence and uniform.

"Oh yeah, duh!" Rin said smacking her forehead and the two friends laughed.

"'k everyone, down" a black haired man said. He was young, aged 25, tall with pale eyes and a black suit.

'More like a funeral then a classroom now' everyone thought as the man's formal and black clothing reminded them of a funeral rather than a classroom.

"Okay I'm Asano Sandgem, I am half-Japanese, half-Australian. I am your home class teacher, or whatever it is" Asano said with a Australian accent. Not bogan just a foreign accent really.

"Okay, names" Asano said. Everyone introduced themselves until it was Miku's turn, almost every boy looked at her.

"I'm Hatsune Miku" Miku greeted and sat down.

"Okay, g'day Miku and you sir, what's your name, the one with the headphones" Asano pointed. The boy stood up gingerly and said in a clear voice.

"Kagamine...Len" the boy said slowly before sitting back down again. A glance at Rin and she nodded slowly at him and the boy calmed down and resumed staring out the window.

"You never told me that you had a brother" Miku said to Rin during break time.

"Because he isn't my brother, a good friend, he was taken into our family after his family, a close friend to my father's died in a plane crash leaving Len alone in the world. He is quiet and doesn't like communicating with other people, music is his sanctuary" Rin explained to her friend.

"Why is he so nervous?" Miku asked, she had noticed the boy shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't know" Rin shrugged.

Classes resumed but Len wasn't there. The Asano-sensei took no notice in fact he simply nodded at his absence. Miku became worried, the boy was strange in the first class they took she turned to see him not paying attention but rather listening to music. In the second class of PDHPE, he sat down and was seemingly writing something down in his art book that he had in his bag that day. The answer came when he returned in the middle of one of the lessons between the break and lunch. He had a patch over his eye, his clothes dirty and his headphone snapped in half. He sighed and just silently sat in his seat. Miku wondering what happened to the boy.

"Hey what happened to you?" Miku whispered to Len. Who turned with his one good eye full of wonder and nervousness.

"Nothing" Len replied with a single syllable and turn away again.

"Hey, you wanna hang out with me?" Miku asked quietly and saw the boy's head shake, declining the invitation.

"Okay everyone music books out!" Asano said loudly and Miku clapped happily, her favourite subject music, she turned to see something miraculous. Len was sitting up with his books out and his ears seemingly eager to ingest this subject.

"There is a group project coming up soon so work in pairs to complete this lesson, open up to page 3 please" Asano said. Everyone opened up to the desired page. "Alrighty find a partner please"

Every boy walked up to Miku asking for partnership (in two senses, and not _that_ sense). Miku was flooded with requests when everyone stopped as Len walked up in front of the class and pointed to his page.

"I'm done" he said blankly. Everyone's jaw dropped except for Rin who knew her friend's eagerness and knowledge of such subjects.

"Done?" Asano asked surprised skimming over the answers that Len had written down.

"That is all correct and I can say that is a creative answer you have written down, how did you do this so quickly?" Asano asked amazed. Len just shrugged.

"Just can" he replied simply.

"Okay then, everyone else follow your classmate's example and work hard and not fight over who works with who" Asano announced loudly. Everyone just looked at each other and began to pair up and eventually everyone had a partner.

"Sir, can I please be excused" Len said raising his hand. Asano looked at him meaningfully and nodded once. Len gathered his belongings and left the room.

"Can I please go to the bathroom?" Miku asked raising her hand, her eyes following the blonde boy's movement.

"Certainly Miku" Asano said motioning his head at her. Miku stood up and walked outside and turned her head side to side, catching the glimpse of the blonde haired boy. Following him quietly, she soon lost him in the hallways of the school.

"Drat, I lost him" Miku said a little hotly. She was about to return to the classroom when she heard the sound of a piano and a musical hum emitting from a closed door down a small dark hallway. Entranced by the music and curious about who was making such a beautiful tone. She walked down slowly and opened the door slightly to see the blonde boy sitting on a stool playing the piano with fingers that masterfully hit every needed note with perfection. His voice matching the pitch of the song. She knew the song, it was an old American song, quite well known during the revival of punk. Japan had heard of Green Day before and they had done a show here before and Kagamine Len was singing a slightly altered version of their song, 'Redundant' from their album, _Nimrod_. A song about the overuse of 'I love you' and facing the pain of lost love. Redundant meaning boring and overused to the point where the object used is becoming useless.

'But who is he, singing about?' Miku wondered. Len finished the song and closed the lid of the piano protecting the keys. He sighed and muttered to himself.

"...odds and ends of all thing, ain't I?" Miku heard him say sadly. Closing the door carefully she walked away wondering about the strange yellow haired boy called, Kagamine Len.

 **Author: I tried...all I am going to say...**


	2. Chapter 2: Odds & Ends (Part 2)

Vocalising Desires

 **Author: Got 1 review saying that this story is cool. So I am feeling good. Shame though that no one favourite or followed it. But meh, it's just how shit goes down. Read my other stories too, they are good in my standards.**

Chapter 2: Odds and Ends (Part 2: I Know I'm Disliked)

Len Kagamine walked home with his head slumped. Earphones in his ears. He had the patch over his eye after some guy punched the living daylights out of him, causing poor Len to be in the Nurse's Office for a while, making him miss his classes. If there was one bright thing in his day was the subject, 'Music'. He grinned widely.

'Those guys didn't see that one coming' Len thought to himself satisfied. Then his grin faded. That blue haired, ponytail styling girl who sat next to him was the one giving him the trouble.

What was her name again? Hasune Miko, no, Huptune Muka, no, ah! Hatsune Miku! Len remembered. She was that new popular girl. The instant impact of attractiveness and kindness. She reminded her of Rin without the blue hair and without the angry attitude when things are too slow for her or too damn frustrating. He sighed.

The Kagamine family was not quite a broken family but Len had only seen Rin's parents twice in the six years he had lived with her. They were working in America for some music band, which is why Len had the mixture of tastes in music. Pop, rock, punk, classical, electronic, alternative, anything that captured his fancy. He loved bands like Orange Range, FLOW, Nico Touches the Walls even Love Live! (when his sister isn't listening...or watching). He was fanscinated by artists like Green Day, A Day to Remember, The Bee Gees, ACDC, Elton John, Hall and Oates and Fallout Boy! Len had his eyes closed when he bumped into someone, causing him to fall backwards on his bottom on the hard concrete footpath.

"Damn it, should remember to look where the hell I am going" Len said painfully.

"Are you okay?" a familiar and soft voice asked. Len opened his eyes and saw the same blue haired girl he was just thinking of.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Len said a little wearily. He knew of Miku's admirers and he had taken a damn good beating for just being near her!

In the past Kagamine Len was a confident boy, who actually was a black belt in martial arts and would sing in front of people at primary school talent shows. But when his parents left the world, he learnt an important lesson, 'solitude means protection'. A lesson he carried through his life. His home was taken, his possessions given away to greedy family members who carried little for the small and heart torn boy. He was living on the streets running away from people who threatened his wellbeing. Soon Rin found him and their family took him in with open arms. But interaction with other people, was still a feature that was lost and had to be refound.

"I'm Hatsune Miku!" Miku said smiling kindly holding out a hand. Len stared at it, confused and instinctively back away. This made Miku confused. All she wanted was a handshake not his organs.

"S-stay away" Len said fearfully. He was brave in class where there was teacher who would protect him and where his classmates were under his watchful eye, mostly he ignored people but this kind of confrontation was still...fuzzy for him.

"Don't" a voice said from behind Len. Miku saw Rin walking up behind Len, who hid behind his sister.

"Huh?" Miku exclaimed still confused.

"Len is...sensitive and not many people actually talk to him" Rin explained walking towards the apartment block where the two blonde haired teens called home. Miku fell in step with them.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked curiously.

"Len get's bullied because after the accident, he became frail and his old personality of a strong willed and strong boy was flipped to a weak willed and scared kid" Rin explained, a meaningful look from her to Len, made Len flinch.

"I see" Miku said rthoughtfully.

"Miku, you're my best friend and all but stay away from Len" Rin said gravely walking away into the distance as the wondering Miku thought about what her friend said.

"You got beaten up again?" Rin exclaimed. Len smiled, a smile that he never showed anyone but Rin when they were alone.

"They were thugs and I guess I just submitted to them" Len said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh really?" Rin asked dripping some alcohol onto the cut on Len's knee, causing him to scream in pain as the alcohol cleansed the wound. Rin was seeing to all of Len's wounds. The nurse obviously wasn't good or Len didn't show all the wounds to her. Rin had to re-dress each wound and cleanse it before placing a new band-aid or patch.

"Yeah" Len said smiling.

"Don't smile idiot" Rin said slapping her brother's cheek. Len yelped in pain but said nothing, this was his punishment he knew. "Asano-sensei is letting you use his private music room is he?"

"How did you know?" Len asked softly.

"The look the two of you had when you were asked to leave during that music lesson, plus you took everything with you and didn't come back" Rin answered simply.

"Mother organised it with the school, Asano-sensei is a friend of our apparently" Len said quietly.

"Well thank him one day, okay?" Rin said smiling.

"Yeah, guess I will" Len said deadbeat. Something was up with her brother. Maybe one of those jerks ate his banana? No it was something different. "I want to be strong again"

This surprised Rin, a lot. Len didn't usually express his goals, unless it is about music then, well you could spare about an hour and lose that hour.

"Len, you're already strong" Rin said softly embracing the boy.

"No I want to be stronger than before" Len replied calmly. This made Rin worry slightly, if Len was seriously thinking about taking his payback on those boys...he might be hospitalised or even worse...they might be hospitalised. Len was physically strong despite his appearance, athletic and quick. There were old videos of him as a kid taking down a senior twice his age. A natural born fighter, also musician, tapes of him singing were also found and Rin would actually listen to these on her MP3 player. Original and cover versions of many songs. Seems like Len could have gone a long way already if the accident hadn't occurred but Rin always thought Len as a musician not a fighter, his nature before hand was respectful and he wouldn't pick fights unless they were friendly fights like the one with the senior.

"Oh, Len!" Rin exclaimed sobbing into his shoulder. Feeling those arms around him, made Len re-evaluate his lifestyle thus far.

A few weeks passed by. Len still in his zero energy mood and his musical prowess. Rin was making new friends left and right and stopped looking out for her brother as time went by. Miku was still extremely popular but still had her eyes cast on the blonde haired, music boy. What happens next, will cause Len to...

It was lunchtime and Len was up on the roof where no one was around. It was a small square of concrete and wire fencing, the door was the only way in or out and there was an overhanging piece of roof creating enough shade for Len to sit peacefully and eat his lunch. A book beside him had glued in photos and various lines of lyrics and musical notes. The title of the song was _"Sakura Drifters"_. A song about the sakura petals that fell in the breeze. Peeling his banana, he breathed in and out. Releasing the thoughts of his mind as he bit into the banana.

"WOW! IT'S SO NICE UP HERE!" Miku exclaimed loudly causing Len to choke on his banana.

"Miku, can you slow down a little, so I and your followers can catch up" Rin said gasping of air, she was wondering how her friend seemed to have boundless amounts of energy and intrigue.

"*cough* what the fuck?" Len exclaimed loudly. He managed to swallow his banana without killing himself.

"Oh! Hi Len!" Rin said realising her brother haunts this spot on a frequent basis.

"What's that loser doing here?" a guy muttered.

"Don't know but let's get him at some point" another guy said agreeing.

"I-I am just leaving" Len said nervously packing up his lunch and belongings and scrambling out.

"Damn straight he is" an admirer muttered darkly and three boys broke off unexpectedly and tailed Len.

Len ran to the classroom he used to play his music. Unaware he was being followed. Reaching the door, he opened it and closed it and surprised to find Asano-sensei in there as well, drinking some liquor.

"Don't tell anyone" Asano said fearfully. Len nodded. He wouldn't tell anyways, Asano didn't come into classes smashed anyways and being a teacher would be a stressful job.

"Where are you? You fucking cunt?" one of the three boys shouted menacingly slamming open the door, Asano had hidden the bottle quickly by now and walked up slowly to the boys. Asano wasn't a very strong looking man, but looks can be deceiving.

"What. Was. That?" Asano asked slowly and quietly, he towered over the three boys now. They began to shake and began to back away. Asano took note of their faces carefully.

"N-n-nothing, Asano-s-s-sensei!" one of the boys stuttered. Asano bent down to met their faces.

"I think the Headmaster would be _extremely_ interested of why three boys barged in and started shouting profusely at one of my students and his sensei" Asano said menacingly.

"W-w-w-we n-n-never meant y-y-you sensei" one of the other boys stuttered fearfully.

"Really? Well let's go" Asano said grabbing the three boys by the scruffs of their collars.

"Stay here Len for the rest of the day if you want" Asano said waving in farewell to the poor blonde boy. Len nodded scared and quickly shut the door and cried in the corner, huddled. Scared of what would come this afternoon.

"You little shit!" one of the senpai's shouted kicking Len in the stomach. Len was ambushed on the way home (the three boys were there as well) and beaten severely.

"Being close to Miku-chan" another boy said punching him.

"Little ugly fucker" another boy said hitting him with a stick. Len cowered and instinctively protected his face. They beating went on until the boys were satisfied leaving Len behind the bushes just before the front gate. Len was covered in blood and bruises. His consciousness wavering in and out.

"Help" he tried to shout but he was too weak to cry out and he fell unconscious, only hearing the sound of running footsteps.

Len dreamt of music and his past. He was severely berating himself. He could easily walk out of that situation without being half-dead. He secretly practiced his martial arts on weekends making excuses to Rin about him going to the malls and such to get inspiration. But really he was working out and keeping in shape but every time he was faced with those boys, he felt helpless again. Tears flowed out his eyes. He missed the days with his parents who would proudly congratulate him and celebrate even the smallest of things at he achieved but that protective and happy barrier was broken down by that accident.

He remembered seeing the news of a plane crash over in the mountains of Tibet. He shrugged it off that morning and continued his routine. It was only when he got home when his parents said they would be to give him a surprise present. Did he fully understand the plane crash. Men in smart uniforms breaking the news to him and then the will was declined due to cunning loopholes and greedy relatives leaving Len nothing but some tapes, photos and worthless family possessions and even then he lost at least half of it after people destroyed them or stole them.

"Len, Kagamine Len" Len said to himself. That was him. The pathetic and weak boy. He was now wondering if he was dead. No one would miss him. Kagamine. Rin! Rin would miss him! And Rin was enough family for him anyways, if she got hurt in any way, he would jump in with no hesitation but himself, he would take the pain.

'If she gets hurt, who will be there to protect her?' Len thought firmly and allowed the light to filter into his consciousness.

"Hey, his eyes are fluttering open" a man's voice said blankly.

"I can see that brother" a familiar girl's voice replied a little huffed. Len fully opened his eyes, well one of them, the other was completely closed and too painful and swollen to even attempt to open.

"Hey there little bro, had me worried there" a blue haired man said smiling brightly. The girl seemed to have gone, maybe he passed out again or left before he could see his surroundings properly.

"Shit, what happened to me?" Len asked curiously.

"Well my little sis found you wasted and she brought you to me and I fixed you up real good" the man replied smiling still. He wore a black tank top and white trousers, his body was well maintained but there was a sense of something more professional than a man who worked out.

"You're a doctor" Len said realising the man's occupation.

"Hatsune Mikuo, at your service" the man said holding out his hand and Len felt a strange sense of trust coming from the man and he shook his head.

'Firm grip already, when I examined his body, he isn't weak rather very fit and strong, muscles show signs of martial arts and his quick awakening shows that his body is very well maintained' Mikuo thought. 'But it's strange that he would be this bashed up, he looks like he could fight back but why didn't he? The wounds tell me that he was cowering'

"How long have I been out for?" Len asked sitting up painfully.

"Woah there man! Relax a little" Mikuo said gently putting Len back down again. "But to answer your question, about 15 hours"

"What the hell?!" Len exclaimed shooting back up causing him to yell in extreme agony. He looked down and found his entire torso and chest had either stitches or bandages.

"Yeah, back down little man" Mikuo said laying Len back down carefully. "You don't want to undo my hard work do you?"

"Sorry, it's just my sister doesn't know where I am" Len explained.

"Oh! You mean the blonde haired girl with no chest and the worried look and who is friends with Miku?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah!" Len said nodding.

"She slept the night here with Miku. Both of them balling their eyes out at the sight of your injuries" Mikuo said smiling. "It's good to know two girls that love you so much to cry over you, eh?"

"Guess so...wait what do you mean by 'love'?" Len asked suddenly.

"Well, my sister keeps talking about this blonde haired boy who can produce the most beautiful music, she has ever heard" Mikuo explained. Len recoiled, when has she ever heard his singing before? Running footsteps were heard and a sickening crack as a rolling pin descended on Mikuo's head with Miku standing behind. Len held his hands before him worried about the same treatment.

"What did you hear?" Miku demanded and Len gulped.

"Nothing" he lied.

"Good, my good-for-nothing brother has a big mouth" Miku said dragging the unconscious Mikuo out of the room. Leaving Len to wonder about his situation thus far.

 **Author: Chapter 2 done! The first two chapters have the name of my favourite Hatsune Miku song: Odds and Ends. This was actually created by ryo from the band supercell and featured Miku as the singer. Many of the Miku songs which are going to be used as chapter titles are by ryo(supercell) feat. Hatsune Miku. So yeah.**

 **Okay a few heads up.**

 **I am going to make another version of 'Healing Hearts, Aching Love' but not discontinuing or rewriting the story. It is a separate story where the couples are different. Without Gardevoir and Latias. This is a [Xero x Elesa] and [Ash x Cynthia] version, this will mean the storyline will be altered and events changed.**

 **Seven Crow Cry is going to be my official story. My go to story if you will. You may wonder why not 'Falling Ash, Rising Heat'. Answer: Seven Crow Cry represents my writing style.**

 **Favourite, follow, review and check out my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3: Toluthin Antenna (Part 1)

Vocalising Desires

 **Author: Hey! I am back with another chapter. The last one was kinda violent and coarse but hey, this is a romantic story and people are bastards sometimes.**

 **This chapter is called 'Toluthin Antenna' or Love's Antenna. By none other than Kagamine Len.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Toluthin Antenna (Part One: Hung Up By Love's Antenna?)

Two days later...

Len had missed Friday and Saturday school sessions, he was in his bedroom looking up at the ceiling. Why did people think he liked Hatsune Miku? Even her brother mentioned to him before he left.

" _People think you like my cute sister, that maybe the reason why you are getting bashed until you get a new face" Mikuo whispered in his ear._

Len thought about that now, was he infatuated by Miku? He thought seriously for a moment. He had to admit she was an attractive girl. Obviously interested by him. But did he want a relationship was the question.

'No, not really' Len thought carefully to himself. He was not really...a playboy type.

( **Author:** Though I know a lot of stories that do portray him as the playboy)

Rin walked in and smiled at his thinking face. She had known him for a long time and what she said next changed his view of his music completely.

"See you are hung up by love's antenna, eh?" she said smiling. She held up a book that look extremely familiar.

"Hey where'd you get that?" Len asked a little fearfully.

"Me and Miku found it in your bag" Rin said innocently. Len was unfortunately to injured to try and kick the crap out of his sister.

"I hate you" Len said grumpily and he turned facing away from Rin and she heard him sobbing. Instant regret.

"Hey, Len. It wasn't for us to get a laugh but we really like your songs, like Toluthin Antenna, Orange and all that stuff" Rin said softly. Len ignored her and tried to shut himself out.

"Come on! I mean the lyrics are great! The notes you written down here with the notes and everything Len! Miku was impressed, she is a music fan too you know" Rin said trying to urge her brother out from his slump.

"Really?" Len asked.

"Yeah, Miku has given me some of her songs to give to you" Rin said handing him a bunch of paper. He slowly and painfully sat up and flicked through the songs.

Odds & Ends, Love is War, Senbonzakura, Heartbreaker, Meruto. To name a few. He also saw some songs from bands she would like to do as covers: Snow Halation from that anime Love Live!, Brutal Love by Green Day, Kizuna by Orange Range, Bokura no Ashiato by supercell. His eyes brightened at each song.

Re:member by FLOW.

Spicks and Specks by the Bee Gees.

City of Ocala by A Day to Remember.

Even a Christmas song! I'll Be Home For Christmas! Christ this girl was just as in love with music as he was!

"Hehe! See Len, you and Miku share a lot in common, and this" Rin said pointing to a song.

Electric Angel by Hatsune Miku. What Len saw was...impossible.

He rummaged through his book and opened to a page marked: Electric Angel.

Since when did...he laughed. It was so unlike him. But he...

As you can tell Len's thoughts were a little muddled up. He was speechless.

Electric Angel...

His heart was swayed by that quantum wind. Rin smiled when Len blushed.

"Told you, hung up by love's antenna" Rin said softly walking out of Len's room, leaving the poor guy to think.

* * *

A week later...

Len walked through the hallways of Kyoto High listening to 'Viva Rock' by Orange Range. He was nodding his head at each drum beat, memorising the words and the rhythm of the song. He was now carrying a new art book (A3 paper book) and his old art book, along with his books. He felt better as now all he had to wear was the patch over his eye. Opening the door to his home room, he got the shock of his life when there was a loud cheer and a banner which read: WELCOME BACK LEN!

'I was only gone for a little more than a week' Len thought reddening in embarrassment at the kindness of the class. It seemed that the boys have seen the wrongs of their ways and in fact _wanted_ to learn more about Len.

"Hey Lenny boy, how are you going?" Asano-sensei asked smiling.

"Could be better" Len replied smiling slightly, everyone laughed.

"Well, Rin had told us about what happened to you and we decided to throw you a welcome back party for the first two periods" Asano said smiling. Len smiled warmly at the man who had given him so much over the short time he had known him. The private music room, kindness and protection.

"Let's eat!" Rin shouted with an orange in her hand and everyone cheered in agreement.

* * *

"So I heard you read my notes" Len said to Miku after school. He had worked up, a hell of a lot of courage to suggest walking her home.

"Yeah! They are _so_ good" Miku exclaimed clapping her hands together. Those blue eyes never wavering or told a lie.

"Thanks, but I do have a question to ask" Len said a little nervously. He had certainly worked up a lot of courage to do this.

"Go ahead" Miku said beckoning the boy to say what was on his mind.

"Why did you persist on talking to me on our first day of high school?" Len asked reddening slightly. Miku giggled.

"Because you are so much more interesting than the other guys who just confess to me" Miku answered easily. They continued to walk until they got an intersection where they would split off.

"But what redeeming qualities to I have besides having an interest in music?" Len asked curiously, he want to know why. Miku leant down slightly and put her lips up to his ear.

"Because you sing like an angel" she whispered and she walked off waving a farewell. Len was blushing wildly while Miku was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

Miku lay on her bed, the title of a song rang out in her head: Electric Angel.

'How the hell did he know about one of my songs?' she thought frustratingly. She had looked at the notes and they were eerie similar. What did they have in common that the lyrics had to be the same?

She shook off the feeling of eeriness and turned her thoughts purely on the blonde haired boy. He was shorter than him but she was just a little tall. Those blue eyes seemed to spark when he was blushing or looking adoringly at her. The blonde hair reminded her of bananas and the little ponytail at the back was a little strange but made his looks stand out of the crowd. His voice was...heavenly. Able to vocalise what he desires, he was a good pianist and Rin told her that he had been playing for a while and that he was better at guitar than the piano.

'Guess he doesn't want to be known as Len the 'Little Pianist'' she thought laughing.

"Yo! Sis" Mikuo said giving her a two finger salute as he leant on the doorway of her bedroom.

"Get out!" she cried out angrily. Surprised by the sudden arrival and appearance of her brother.

"Sorry but I had to ask something" Mikuo said seriously. Miku calmed down. This sounded like something that should be made fun of or anything like that.

"How do you feel about Kagamine Len?" he asked looking meaningfully at her.

* * *

 **Author: Yeah, short chapter I guess but I have my reasons.**

 **Anyways I have some explaining to do with the songs mentioned in the chapters (including the songs being used as chapter names)**

 **Odds & Ends: is one of my favourite Hatsune Miku songs by ryo. It is a song that almost makes me cry because of the lyrics (I looked up the English translation and English sub music video) and it is a great song anyways.**

 **Toluthin Antenna: is one of my favourite Kagamine Len songs. It is just so damn catchy.**

 **Green Day: My all time favourite American bands. The song 'Redundant' is from their album Nimrod which is also the album with their song 'Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)'. 'Brutal Love' is from their album Tre and is a great song.**

 **Electric Angel: I love the Kagamine Twin version of this song and the Hatsune Miku rock version of it. Because I am clueless of the origins of the song (I assume Hatsune). I decided it came from both sides.**

 **Orange Range: An Okinawa band who has done songs for 'Naruto', 'Code Gaess' and 'Bleach' with Viva Rock (Japanese side), Shiawase Neiro and Asterisk respectfully. Although my favourite song from them is Kizuna and Hitomi no Sakini.**

 **Bokura no Ashiato: a song by supercell and is another song that almost brings me to tears. It is a track from the anime 'Black Rock Shooter' which is also a song by ryo(supercell) and Hatsune Miku. In fact the song is what inspired the anime!**

 **Cheers again guys.**

 **Favourite, Follow and review!**

 **Read my other stories:**

 **Falling Ash, Rising Heat**

 **Rolling Shadows, Roaring Light**

 **Seven Crow Cry**

 **Healing Hearts, Aching Love**


	4. Chapter 4: Toluthin Antenna (Part 2)

Vocalising Desires

 **Author: Christmas SPECIAL! Chapter 4!**

* * *

 **White covers the ground**

 **Showing the purity of winter**

 **It also hides the fact that winter is cold**

 **Why?**

 **Because you are too captivated to realise it's cold**

* * *

Chapter 4: Toluthin Antenna (Part 2: Christmas is Meant for Mistletoe)

So the year went on, passing everyone like a fresh breeze in the springtime morning, melting away the time like the sun did the morning dew on a cold awaking day. Soon those cold mornings turned colder, as winter was upon them. Snow had fallen like feathers off a bird. Light and moving with the winds direction and speed.

Miku sighed in her bedroom. Her parents were away on a business trip and her brother was also out of the country attending a surgical gathering on new techniques of fixing patients with damaged vocal chords. She was wrapped up in a blanket on her bed watching the snow drift downwards to the earthy and cold ground. Her teal blue hair reflecting her mood, blue. What taunted and sadden her more was that the Christmas tree downstairs was already up and decorated with wrapped up boxes under it. Still teasing her, reminding her that she would, most likely be alone for Christmas.

RING~RING~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Went her home phone, rushing out of her blanket and off her bed. Miku ran to the phone, her reaction was the speed of a bullet leaving the barrel of a gun. She was hoping at least one family member would at least be home for Christmas. It wasn't. As she picked up the phone, her heart heightened but was not satisfied.

" _H-hey Miku_ " Len said on the other side of the call.

"Hey Len" Miku said trying to keep a happy facade.

" _Tell her_ " Miku heard on the other end of the line, Rin.

" _Alright, wait why couldn't you tell her?_ " Len asked a little flustered.

" _Because it was your idea dumbass_ " Rin replied and Miku winced as a thump was heard and the thud of a falling body.

"Um? Len?" Miku said worried.

" _No, it's Rin, Len is...errrrr, sleeping right now, suddenly just collapsed_ " Rin said.

'More like K.O.'ed' Miku thought a little worried for the blonde haired boy.

" _Anyways, our parents are working overseas over the Christmas break and_ Len _had a great idea! Why not spend it with you and your brother?"_ Rin exclaimed excitedly.

" _Yay!"_ Miku heard Len say a little muffled, probably from his face being buried in the floor.

"Sounds good, but Mikuo is actually out of the country at the moment but I am sure he won't mind" Miku said cheerfully, her spirits risen again to their usual levels.

" _Alright then, we'll be over in about 10 minutes, it is only the 23_ _rd_ _of December and we will need to get presents for each other now"_ Rin explained and Miku nodded.

It made sense, if they were going to spend Christmas together they will need to get each other (excluding Rin giving Len something and vice versa), it was only polite.

"See you in a while then" Miku said but the call was already cut off.

* * *

10 minutes later...

"We are here! Merry Christmas!" Rin exclaimed happily as Miku opened the door to see Rin wearing her usual ribbon, a white parka, some pale yellow gloves, long denim jeans and white boots.

"Merry X-mas" Le said a little less cheerfully as Rin. He had grown his hair longer and it was seen from behind his neck. He had a camouflage beanie on, a black jacket unbuttoned with a white long sleeved shirt, denim jeans and black boots. He had a sack behind him, presumably with their gear in it.

"Hi guys!" Miku replied hugging Rin tightly before jumping at Len, which surprised him and because he was not prepared, he was more tackled to the ground than hugged. Rin smiled at the sight. The brother who still wasn't used to Miku's greetings and actions and the girl who wanted the boy who was she thought (as in Rin) was oblivious to girls until a few months ago when she said "hung up on love's antenna".

"Ah! Miku this snow is freezing my spinal cord!" Len exclaimed as the snow melted with his blushing face and soon water, freezing water was seeping into his clothing and onto his body.

"Opps, sorry" Miku said getting off Len and he stood up and exclaimed breathlessly as the water seemed to make his nerves spasm with the most unwanted feeling ever.

"May we please come inside before we all freeze into popsicles out here?" Rin asked rubbing her hands to get some sort of warmth into them.

"Yes come in" Miku said letting them inside before she closed the door.

"This is a nice place" Len said.

"Idiot, you have been here before" Rin said smacking the back of his head. Rubbing it he laughed a little embarrassed but before he was beaten up and he couldn't quite see the surroundings and details of the house...or more accurately, the two storey apartment. It was nice though, small and quaint.

"Len could you put the presents under the tree?" Rin asked Len who slung over the bag and took out three different sized presents. One for Rin from Len, the other to Len from Rin and the last to the Kagamine siblings from the Kagamine parents.

"Wonders what's inside?" Len wondered looking at the gifts.

"Idiot, wait 'til Christmas morning" Rin shouted smacking the back of his head again. Miku watched in amusement, they really did look like true blood related siblings.

"I think we should go do the shopping for each other's gifts today before the Christmas Eve rush, that might happen tomorrow" Miku said butting in on the fight the siblings were having.

* * *

A little while later...

"Alright then we each have some money, so we'll all go our separate ways and meet back here in an hour" Rin said.

They were at a shopping mall in the middle of it actually where a fountain was and near it a massive decorated Christmas tree in the style of a blossoming sakura tree.

'Truly Japanese' Len thought sighing. Well at least he has a white Christmas unlike in Australia where they have beaches, barbeques and blazing hot summer sun that would give you cancer faster than that illness in the movie 'Contagion'.

"Alright then, let's go!" Miku shouted.

* * *

A few moments later...

Len was sitting at a table sipping a banana smoothie, inappropriate for this weather and a great waste of time when he should be hunting for a present for Miku. When the other two girls split off without him, he realised something.

He ain't no girl.

Hence his predicament. He didn't know what to get Miku. A bikini was out of the question, for obvious reasons, this included undergarments. Clothing? He wasn't the most fashion conscious person on the planet. Jewelery? Expensive and if he got something cheap, what is the point in that? Misc stuff like gift vouchers or whatever...made him look cheap. He racked his brain for ideas, anything when a familiar voice was heard.

"Need help?" the voice said, Len's head shot up to see Mikuo.

"Hey! Mikuo!" Len exclaimed recognising the teal haired brother.

"Hey, what's up? I can see that you are in a little bit of a prickle, eh?" Mikuo said smiling widely at him as he sat down opposite him with a stick of negi hanging from the corner of his mouth. Len had noticed that the Hatsune siblings had a strange obsession with the bitter vegetable sticks. He mentally shrugged, everyone had their preferences, his was banana's and his sister's: oranges.

"Yeah, wait, Miku said you were out of town" Len said a little suspicious.

"Yeah don't tell her that, I am coming in with a surprise gift for her and I can't trust her with the gift I have for her, it was something she always wanted" Mikuo said winking.

"Damn, well, I guess I am going to be frowned upon by her" Len said a little downcast. Mikuo cursed himself, he couldn't tell the boy that _he_ was the present. Stupid as it sounds but he and Rin already had this planned in secret. When they met each other when Len was injured, they gave each other one another's numbers and kept in contact swapping information on their siblings behaviour and then they got the idea of spending Christmas with each other...that's when Mikuo had the idea to leave town to force the two families together. But again, he couldn't tell Len. He _did_ have a physical present which was a negi shaped necklace, which she'd love but not as much as the boy across from him. Then, he got another idea, just to give him a little push.

"Len, you know about mistletoe?" Mikuo asked curiously leaning in slightly.

"Huh? No, I don't" Len replied a little confused at the change of subject.

"Well, there is a Christmas tradition where when a couple, as in boy and girl, are under hanging mistletoe, they kiss. In olden times in Europe, a woman who refuse to kiss the man is damned with bad luck" Mikuo explained to Len who brightened up at the idea then was downcasr again.

"Yeah but...what if she doesn't...you know...kiss me?" Len asked a little embarrassed and nervous at the idea.

"She knows the idea of mistletoe and she will...trust me" Mikuo said winking at the boy.

"Thanks Mikuo" Len said smiling.

"Hey no problem, but I would also do something else, like get her something or write her a song or poem" Mikuo added smiling at the boy. He generally liked Len, he wasn't like the other run-in-the-mill teenager boys. He was generally kind hearted and if he had captured his sister's heart...no other reason why not to help the kid.

"What would you suggest?" Len asked.

"Hmmmm...let me think" Mikuo said thoughtfully.

* * *

An hour later...

"Hey so we all got what we wanted?" Rin asked.

"Yep!" Miku said smiling.

"..." Len said nothing, his time with Mikuo had shaken him up a bit. His nerves were on edge.

"Len?" Miku asked as he stared off into space, thoughts rushing though his head.

'Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay' his brain thought frantically. Mikuo had some strange ideas.

They got back to Miku's place. Miku got her key out and found the door unlocked.

"That's strange, I swear I left the door locked" Miku muttered as she opened the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Mikuo exclaimed loudly as Miku opened the door.

"Mikuo? When did you get here?" Miku asked loudly.

"Cancelled the meeting and now I am here" Mikuo said smiling widely. He caught Rin's eye and she winked in confirmation. She had the discussion about mistletoe with her when she was stuck on ideas for Len.

" _What should I get Len? A sports ball? No, he isn't the sporty type. An instrument? No too expensive and if I got him like a recorder or kazoo, I'd look kinda cheap. Maybe a book! No he could just get one himself" Miku muttered as she walked with Rin (after she got Rin's present, and Rin got Miku's)._

" _Hey, Miku...have you heard of mistletoe?" Rin asked curiously._

Mikuo nodded slightly to Rin to confirm his conversation with Len. He had been with Kaito for the past 4 days to make the plan work. And it had.

* * *

Two days later...

Everyone was asleep. After a long day yesterday of laughing and telling stories, watching movies and playing games. They went to sleep tired and excited for this morning to arrive.

Len was sound asleep with his headphones on, seeping out some soft music. He was oblivious to the evil Rin and just as evil Miku sneaking into the spare bedroom he was given. He was dreaming about bananas and being a banana chef.

'Just look at how many bananas I get to use to cook!' Len dreamt. He smiled as he was making a banana cake, five layers high with banana confectionary of it.

Miku and Rin carefully got out his MP3 player and searched for a song. They both pointed at a song. They both laughed silently. _A Day to Remember: City of Ocala._ Which started with the line: "FUCK YEAH!"

Pressing play without turning up the volume, they waited for the right moment and Miku slid the volume to FULL BLAST!

'Ah! Perfec-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Len thought as the dream was interrupted by a loud 'FUCK YEAH!' and rock instrumens playing loudly. He jumped up and smacked both girls in the face by accident as he jolted up. Miku got hit by a frailing hand and Rin who was looking over at his face from above got her face smacked by te top of his head.

"OW! MY HEAD! INTERNALLY AND EXTERNALLY!" Len shouted painfully. He swore his head was dented and his eardrums bleeding. Rin thought her nose was broken and Miku thought her chin was cut.

"Damn it Len why do you have such a hard head?" Rin asked painfully.

"Rin that was your fault" Miku said clutching her chin.

"You turned up the volume too suddenly!" Rin retorted.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF YAMAHA HAPPENED?" Len shouted loudly unable to hear his voice. Meanwhile Mikuo was downstairs sipping a perfectly hot cup of coffee, listening to the commotion above. He sighed. Maybe his Christmas drink would start soon. Extremely soon.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Mikuo!" Rin and Miku exclaimed. As Miku handed her brother a neatly wrapped present.

"Rin why are you involved? You didn't even know Mikuo was here until we got back two days ago and I am pretty damn sure we didn't leave the place yesterday" Len said sighing. Rin laughed a little nervously. Mikuo shot her a quick glance as Miku was shoving the box up to his face. The look said: don't screw this up.

"Thanks Miku" Mikuo said thankfully unwrapping the gift to reveal a white box. He opened it and he smiled warmly. It was a engraved scalpel with the words: 'For my brother and doctor, I love you! Hatsune Miku'. He actually wiped a tear away from his eye. It was a sweet gift, even though he may use it to cut open people. But he hugged his sister tightly.

"Merry Christmas Rin!" Len said smiling. She looked at Len curiously, the gift was quite small. She opened it to see a smaller version of the white box that Miku gave to her brother.

'Must be a smaller scalpel' Rin thought jokingly. She opened it to see a piece of paper with a smiley face with 'Jokes on you' written on it.

"LEN!" Rin said angrily seeing him rolling on the ground with laughter but she saw the piece of paper was cut with scissors, and pretty badly that she could see something shining underneath from the jagged edges. She crumpled the piece of paper and took out a silver chain, and predictably with an orange gemstone as the amulet.

"Christ" Rin muttered. She estimated the cost to be...well pretty freaking expensive.

"Remember when I forgot your birthday? Well I was actually saving up any money I could get my hands on and brought that for you" Len explained scratching his head. He remembered that day vividly, she had backed him up in his room. But now the reasoning was clear.

"..." Rin was speechless.

"I actually had the guy keep it away for me about 8 months ago" Len added.

"You shouldn't have" Rin said breathlessly.

"I should have" Len corrected. Rin was annoying, mean at times but she had loved him as a brother and that was enough reason to put himself under physical harm that day.

"T-t-t-thanks Len!" Rin sobbed hugging her brother tightly, cutting off his air supply.

'Even so, she still manages to harm me unintentionally' Len thought wryly as she let him go and he made sure his ribcage wasn't crushed.

"I got this so you Len" Rin said giving him a medium sized box, he had noted it wasn't wrapped. So he undid the sticky tape and opened it. He saw a three-piece hand made flute and a piece of paper which read.

 _To Kagamine Len,_

 _We at the Australian-Japanese Institute of Music_

 _Hereby welcome you to our family for enrolment after you finish your High School Education_

 _You have been accepted after Kagamine Rin handed in your recorded music into us several months ago_

 _We also hereby accept Hatsune Miku as well after accidently being handed a recording of her singing_

 _It seems like the tape was mixed into your tapes_

 _Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year_

 _P.S. Thank your sister, she had worked extremely hard to get you into a future of music and performing arts. Also we got approval of your teacher Asano- sensei and your parents Kagamine Takeshi and Kagamine Katherine. Also Miku's letter is part of yours...so tell her yourself, okay?_

 _Congrats, Yamaha Gin, Head of the Enrolment Centre._

"..." now Len was speechless. This was a very hard place to get into. The acceptance was hard to get and now he and Miku were accepted. What a strange and unusual world they live in. Sometimes things get good for you.

"Rin..." Len simply said after a while and he hugged her tightly.

And so the gifts went on. Miku got a lovely bracelet from Rin. Rin got a similar bracelet from Miku.

Great minds think alike. Soon though the gift giving was over but two noticeable presents weren't given to two people from each other. A variable the other two didn't think of. Where the hell were they going to get mistletoe? They looked at each other and groaned silently. They had forgotten the MISTLETOE! THE _ONE_ thing they needed and they forgot. Then Rin had an idea.

"Hey, Len didn't you say that you would give your present tonight at the park? Where the _mistletoe_ is hanging around from tree branches?" Rin asked Len. Thank god for Len's worry and he played along.

"Yes, I did" Len replied a little slow.

"And Miku had the same idea too, _didn't_ you. With the hanging _mistletoe_ and everything?" Mikuo asked. Thank god for Miku's worry and she played along.

"Yessss, I did!" Miku said slowly.

"Good then go to the park tonight at the spot you rearranged" Rin said smiling.

"Don't forget to wear warm clothing!" Mikuo exclaimed adding on the vital piece of information. Miku and Len looked at each other. Something was up with their siblings, and it seemed extremely suspicious.

* * *

That evening...

Miku and Len stood under a tree with hanging mistletoe. They both had small gifts behind their backs. They both had the same idea and both had no idea that the other two were watching nearby.

"So..." Len said slowly.

"Yeah, so" Miku replied awkwardly.

"Merry Christmas!" Len said suddenly turning his head away and closing his eyes as he pushed the present out in front of him.

"Thank you Len" Miku said taking the gift. "Merry Christmas to you too"

Len took her gift and they both unwrapped it and opened the small box in sync with each other.

"Things are going to plan" Rin said to Mikuo. Unaware that they were also under mistletoe.

"Yep" Mikuo said smiling.

Len lifted out a silver chain, small enough to get his wrist through. It had a musical note as an ornament and he smiled as he saw the second arnament, a yellow banana.

Miku lifted out a gold chained necklace with treble clef as an ornament, silve and extremely pretty, she noticed it was beautifully crafted and she giggled at the second ornament, a negi.

Mikuo smiled, he had given Len the gift he was going to give Miku and he instead got her a beautifully made scarf and a negi style lamp at the last minute, which she loved.

"By the way, you were accepted into the Institute as well as me" Len said suddenly.

"What?" Miku exclaimed.

"Yeah seems like Rin, took one of your recording and sent it off by mistake" Len explained.

"But...that's amazing!" Miku exclaimed and Len smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Then Len noticed something.

"Hey is that Rin and Mikuo?" he asked pointing at the other two siblings.

"Crap he noticed us!" Rin exclaimed and Mikuo thought quickly, he spied mistletoe above them and he took Rin and kissed her and turned his head in to hide his face and hers.

"MMMMmmmmmMM!" Rin struggled as Mikuo suddenly kissed her. Miku and Len stood there watching.

"Didn't know they were in _that_ sort of relationship" Miku said sweatdropping.

"Yeah, I think Rin is a little to young to be in a relationship with Mikuo" Len added laughing softly.

"Hey look up" Miku said pointing at the mistletoe above them.

"Mistletoe" Len muttered.

"That sneaky sister of yours" Miku said laughing.

"So Rin told you about the mistletoe too?" Len asked curiously.

"Yeah, and I am getting the feeling that my brother told you" Miku said pointing at him. Len nodded.

They both reflected on their siblings actions.

"So, will you-" Len began.

"Kiss you?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, guess so" Len confirmed awkwardly.

"Say it" Miku said, hands on hips.

"Will...you kiss me?" Len asked. His answer: Miku bringing her lips upon his and kissing him. Firstly confused then happy, as he returned the feelings he felt through that one action, and they stood there, for what seemed like an eternality.

* * *

 **Author: Yes, somethings were made up and things such as the Letter of Acceptance would never happen but still. I wanted to make this romantic. So there you go guys!**

 **Vocalising Desires will be back after Christmas! On the 27** **th** **or on Christmas for a New Years special (cause I will be away from the computer for a while for New Years)**

 **Merry Christmas! Guys and if I don't get the New Years Special up or get it done**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! TOO!**

 **Stay in the holiday spirit and: Favourite, follow and review this story as well as me for updates on my other four stories!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meruto (Part 1)

Vocalising Desires

* * *

 **Author: Well, I am almost at 10, 000 views for this month and about 3k worth of visitors, I have written about 50k + of material and made about 5 stories possible and have two more coming up soon.**

 **They are:**

 **The new Vocaloid story 'Twin Mirror Sound', a LenxRin story.**

 **And my first FanFiction story being given a new birth 'Memories of the Past' with new ideas and useful help from my friend and fellow writer. Who gave me ideas and suggestions like 6 months ago but I am going to implement them in this one.**

 **So enjoy this chapter and have a great 2016!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meruto [English translation: Melt] (Part One: I Feel Like I'm Melting)

So the winter break came quickly and passed quicker and soon a new year passed and went like a candle in the wind. Rin had recovered from the Christmas fiasco and Mikuo had recovered from the injuries given to him during the Christmas-Rin fiasco. Len had gained a lot more confidence and was showing signs of reverting to his old, younger self. Miku had been completely entranced by Len's singing and was happy to be with him at school again. The Kagamine and Hatsune families (parents) apparently worked together! Which was a surprise to both of the younger generation of the families. They never knew that their parents were actually old school friends who all went to great lengths to finish their dream. Knowing that their children were alright gave them even more confidence to work away from home.

"Len! School!" Rin shouted and Len rushed down with his headphones on, music playing, bag ready and his book of ideas in his arms.

'Christ he was quick today' Rin thought surprised. He was wearing the necklace he got for Christmas and he was extremely happy to see that Rin wore what he gave her for Christams.

'Permanent mementos' Len thought smiling.

They walked to school when Len saw someone he want to see and Rin saw someone she didn't want to see.

"Hey!" Miku shouted walking next to her brother Mikuo who was chewing on a small piece of leek.

"Hey!" Len said back waving at the pair. Rin groaned at the sight of Mikuo because she felt really awkward around him now. Mikuo felt a little nervous around Rin now. Mainly because he felt the true meaning of wrath that Christmas night.

* * *

Classtime…

Len had his head on the desk, waiting for classes to finally start. Miku sat next to him and smiled warmly at him.

"You tired?" Miku asked curiously.

"A little, just not ready for school yet" Len replied, he didn't want to cause trouble nor did he want to be timid around Miku. A dilemma. But still he smiled inside, he was with the girl who loved him and he was with her now.

"Hey Miku!" a boy with a nice face but a sneering aura said nicely.

"Hey Ike" Miku replied smiling.

"Hey Len" Ike said a little less nicely.

"Hi Ike" Len said carefully.

"What did you two get up to this holidays?" Ike asked smiling kindly but the glint in his eyes told another story.

"Well, I spent Christmas and New Year's with my brother" Miku said.

"That's cool" Ike replied realising she could still be single.

"And Len and Rin" Miku added smiling. The smile on Ike's face dropped and he recovered quickly.

"That's pretty cool hanging out with classmates, any romance this year under the mistletoe?" Ike asked winking and smiling.

"Yes" Len answered surprising Ike, he usually never spoke unless Asano-sensei asked a question. Something in Len's blue eyes gave him a little worm of worry.

"Oh yeah! Me and Len are a couple now!" Miku announced hugging Len's neck tightly causing him to choke. The class (whoever was in it) went deadly silent. People, mainly the guys, death stared Len and the girls looked in horror at Len. Why would Miku choose Len and why did they seem so…different about the subject?

"That true Len?" Ike asked a little hotly.

"Yeah, Christmas was the day and well, we became a couple" Len said awkwardly. Ike seemed to be contemplating whether he should leave or rip out Len's throat while the class had a strange angry aura surrounding them.

'Crap' Len thought as he watched some of the boys talking and looking at him on the odd occasion.

* * *

Lunchtime…

Len was eating a banana and was readying himself for the conflict to come. He peeled back the peel of another banana and began to eat it. Chewing it blissfully.

'Maybe I am just a little too worried' Len thought as he finished the last of his delicious banana.

"Hey Len!" an angry and nasty voice said from behind him and he turned to see some first year and second year students behind him all of them ready to beat the crap out of him.

"Yes?" Len asked curiously standing up firmly.

* * *

A little while later…

"ARGH!" a second year boy cried out as Len elbowed his chin up lifting the boy up a few centimetres up in the air before the boy staggered and rubbed his chin.

'Shit! This guy is tough, actually tough!' the boy thought as Len rubbed his arm. He had taken a lot of hits from the group and even though he was looking tough now, he was disorientated and his vision was blurry.

"I'm sorry, I promise not to bother you again!" the boy pleaded and Len looked at him and the boy swore he saw sparks of electricity jump from those blue eyes of Len's. The boy scrambled away in fear as his friend lay groaning or knocked out. Len had put up a fight, a fight he started and finished as he launched the first attack. His old instincts were also coming back to him but he had taken a beating as backlash for this renewed skill.

"Crap" Len said and he fell face first into the ground.

* * *

"Len started a fight?!" Rin exclaimed as Mikuo tended him when there was a close from Miku telling him that Len was again beaten up.

"Yeah, seems like some first year and second year boys tried to jump Len while he was eating and he launched the first blow and from what I gather, the kid got a broken nose" Mikuo said smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Len is going to get suspended!" Rin exclaimed angrily. Mikuo sighed and sat down on a bench and he rubbed his hands together before combing his hair with them. He seemed extremely worried.

"What aren't you telling me?" Rin asked as Mikuo started to think.

"Rin, what I am about to tell you may affect you and I don't want to give the news to you" Mikuo said softly.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Well two things, the first of that being that Len may become deaf in his right ear, seems like some small dick smashed his fist right into Len's ear which is why he said, he felt like his right ear was ringing but seemed pressurised" Mikuo said calmly.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Rin swore. Len used his ears to great extent and had great pride at his musical hearing skills, able to pick up a small fault in a song or piece of instrumental.

"The second is not about Len, rather about me" Mikuo said nervously.

"Yesssss" Rin said slowly, drawing out the simple one syllable word.

"I think…that I have fallen for you" Mikuo said sighing.

* * *

Len felt his right ear. It was a weird feeling. It was as if all he heard was the faint sound of air or the noise in the confines of space. But he doubted that he could hear anything from that ear again. He sighed, it was his fault in actuality. He started the fight, he knew he couldn't come out unscathed. But to this extant was devastating for him.

"Len?" Miku said knocking on the nurse's door. Len sighed and beckoned her in.

"Hey" Len said a little down.

"I heard what happened to you today and it was a foolish thing to do!" Miku said angrily. Len winced, it seemed like his left ear had doubled in hearing sensitivity.

"Sorry" Len said sadly. He had been a fool and he should have just…well, he didn't know what to do. If he ran than he would probably end up worse than he was now but who knew.

"But I am glad you stood up for yourself. And us" Miku said softly. Kissing him passionately. Len felt his heart melt like ice. Miku felt the same way. The separated and Len got out his necklace and Miku's hers.

"I am glad that I have found someone" Len said smiling.

"Len there is something I need to tell you as well" Miku said softly and Len had his interest piqued now.

"Yes?" Len said.

"There was a promise you made to me, a long time ago and now I think I should try and jog your memory about that time" Miku said firmly.

"What?" Len said confused.

"You said one day, I will vocalise my desires about you" Miku said softly and lovingly, a blush spread across her face. Len stared with wide eyes.

"…vocalising" he simply said.

* * *

 **Author: yes Chapter 5 done! What happened in Len's past and why is Miku involved? Is Rin and Mikuo going to hook up? Will Len be able to hear the sweet sounds of music again?**

 **Next time…**


	6. Chapter 6: Meruto (part 2)

Vocalising Desires

* * *

 **Author: Let's get it started!**

 **Miku: Yay!**

 **Author: Hey, wait what?**

 **Yuki (Seven Crow Cry): Hey sir, we are here**

 **Author: my characters have invaded my pre-note section…**

 **Yuki: why are you the author of these stories Xero?**

 **Author: Okay….that's enough chatter**

* * *

Chapter 6: Meruto [English translation: Melt] (Part 2: Vocalising Desires)

"…vocalising" Len simply said and something in his memory resurfaced. Something, a promise he couldn't think he could keep.

* * *

Many years ago, when Len was a child…

Len was playing happily with a ball. Throwing around and chasing after it. He laughed and smiled as the Kagamine family watched the boy smiling for once. This was an extremely rare chance for Len to smile and laugh like that. Usually he was engrossed by music or something. Len's parents were out doing business overseas (before the plane crash).

"Hahahaha!" a teal haired girl laughed as she ran after Len, appearing from nowhere.

"Hey! Miku! Come back here!" a boy about 3 years older than this Miku shouted, he had the same teal coloured hair and blue eyes.

"Awww, but I want to play with banana hair!" Miku exclaimed pouting. The boy sighed and soon two teal haired adults entered the backyard of the house.

"Lily? Zach?" one of the parents, the father exclaimed suddenly.

"Well, I'd be damned if it isn't Hatsune Aki and her brute of a husband Michael Hatsune" Zach Kagamine said his lemon hair waving in the breeze as he and his wife stood up and greeted the newcomers. Lily was a beautiful blonde with long wavy hair and pale blue eyes. While Zach had deep sapphire blue eyes. Their daughter Rin, who was asleep, had the median of them both with watery blue eyes like the ocean.

"Hahaha! How are you going?" Michael exclaimed embracing Zach. They were both Westerners who came to Japan to look for work.

"Pretty good, geez I haven't spoken to you since the birth of your daughter Miku!" Zach exclaimed smiling.

"I see you have another child" Aki said pointing to the running boy and the daughter they had chasing after him holding a plastic leek.

"No, he is Koga's child. From the Kawasaki family, you know our good firend Kawasaki Koga and Katherine Kawasaki" Zach said explaining the appearance of Len.

"Oh, I see, he just looks a lot like Rin but I see some differences by the way where is that sneaky bastard?" Michael asked smiling.

"Overseas to do some business with his wife Katherine, running the dream business us six always wanted, got an invitation to go over there myself with Lily and help them out" Zach said smiling.

"Strangely, the same with us" Aki said smiling and the four adults sat down and began to talk about old times. Mikuo sat down and read a small book. While Miku was pestering Len.

"Stop chasing me!" Len cried out a little scared of the leek wielding girl chasing him.

"No! I have to catch you, then you have to try and catch me!" Miku said smiling chasing Len.

"MIKU! Stop terrorising Len!" Aki shouted sternly and the two children stopped and Miku pouted while Len sneaked away only to be tackled to the ground by Miku.

"Caught you!" Miku said excitedly.

"MIKU!" Michael yelled a little angrily and Miku stopped and began to cry. Len quickly took up the mantle.

"Hey, you like songs?" Len asked tapping her forehead.

"Y-yebs" Miku said rubbing her eyes.

 _Seas and oceans of mild blue_

 _Seemingly waving while out a tune_

 _The light giving the heavenly hue_

 _As the girl sat with a red balloon_

 _When the lights go out_

 _And no one is about_

 _She looks at the red balloon_

 _And the boy with the singing tune_

Len finished his made up song and Miku was mesmerised. It was a little silly, a bit stupid but he had sung it with such a heavenly voice.

"That sounded stupid" Miku said shaking her head.

"You try to make a song on the spot then" Len challenged.

 _When the shadows creep up to me_

 _I go to see the sakura tree_

 _The petals that fall with pink hearts_

 _I would see with sparkling eyes_

 _Unaware of the beauty_

 _That lurks underneath that sakura tree_

Miku sung and Len was clapping. He was impressed, no one had ever matched in singing on the spot, he called it poetry rather than singing though.

"That was good" Len said smiling.

"Then I guess you were too" Miku said smiling.

"Miku! We are about to leave!" Mikuo called out.

"You are Len?" Miku asked poking his cheek.

"Yes, you are Miku?" Len replied.

"Yup!"

"I want to be friends with you!" Len said excitedly and from nowhere.

"I want to be your bride one day!" Miku exclaimed excitedly and without thinking, just like a child.

"Okay" Len agreed, like the child he was.

"But only if one day you can vocalise your desires" Miku said using big words. Luckily Len knew what the big words meant.

"Okay!" Len said grabbing Miku's pinkie with his own.

Years passed and Len met Miku several times after that but soon Miku and her family moved away from the town he was living in with the Kagamines.

"There has been a crash in the Mountains of Tibet, reports say that there was over 200 passengers on the flight, the chance of survival is never impossible, even if passengers survived the crash, the wastelands of Tibet would be hard and clearly devastating for weakened passengers" the news reporter said. Len took no notice of the report, he was living on his own and he was about 12. He went to school and came home.

"I'm sorry but…your parents Koga and Katherine…are dead" a man with a black suit said sadly. Behind him grinning and greedy looks of his relatives was seen. The man read out the last will and testament of Koga and Katherine. Len was happy to know that he left everything but, his relatives found several loopholes. So they got his rightful money, family treasures that were heirlooms for him and his home. Being kicked out within a week with only a small amount of money, some seemingly worthless heirlooms and some clothing.

* * *

Several days later…

The Kagamine family were walking from the Kawasaki family home where they found the bastards of the Kawasaki family wasting the hard earnt money on worthless things, and they found Len gone. Lily was sobbing worried about Len while Zach was gritting his teeth trying to control his killing intent. Rin was sobbing as well.

'Poor Len' she thought. Then they heard sobbing. Not Zach's wife or daughters but a small boy's cry. They looked into a dark and dank alleyway to see a dirty and beaten up lemon haired boy crying, fear written everywhere.

"Len?" Zach said confused.

"M-m-mister Kagamine?" Len said stuttering.

"Come here my boy" Zach said kneeling down and spread open his arms and Len ran into them sobbing uncontrollably.

Over those four years, he remembered the promise he made as a child and he started to forget about it, he never wanted to try and vocalise his desires. What desires did he have? His parents were dead, his relatives took everything he had that was treasured and personal and he would never see Miku again. Until when he went to High School…

* * *

"Desires" Len said phasing out. His face had tears streaming down. His mouth shivering. After all those years. He finally was reunited with the girl who brought him joy that day in the backyard of the Kagamine family home. The girl who promised him love. The girl whose smile and attitude had made him smile inside.

"Len?" Miku said staring at his face.

"Miku" Len said hugging her tightly and sobbing into her shoulder. Miku was confused at first then returned the embrace. She was happy to have met this boy once then again. What she didn't know was how much she had affected the course of his life, for the better.

"You what?" Rin asked as if Mikuo was crazy.

"I think…I love you" Mikuo said awkwardly, luckily for them no one was around or else Mikuo would have gotten into a lot of trouble and Rin would be have been pestered with questions about this rather attractive man.

'Wait attractive? This leek chewing man?' Rin thought suddenly.

"I don't know why, but I guess I am grateful for what you have done for my sister" Mikuo explained scratching the back of his head. Rin was a little surprised by this.

"Why would you thank me? I should be thanking you for patching up my brother every time he gets beaten" Rin replied confused.

"Rin, you have done more than you think you have and for that I would do anything for you" Mikuo replied softly kissing her forehead before walking off to go home.

Rin sat there for a while. She was conflicted with emotions. She was angry with Mikuo but at the same time, yearning for him. He was a nice guy who really cared for his sister's wellbeing and his friends. She thought for a moment and sighed coming to a decision.

'I will…help Mikuo in any way I can, I _do_ like him but love? That is quite an overused word today. I'd rather use…feel. I feel for him and I want to be his friend!' Rin thought firmly.

* * *

 **Author: Cool, now. The story is coming to a close unfortunately**

 **Miku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Len: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Rin: Okay**

 **Ash: Xero I think you can add more**

 **Pikachu: _I mean it is a short FanFiction_**

 **Mikuo: I agree with the yellow mouse thing**

 **Pikachu: _What. was. that. Leek. Doctor?_**

 **Author: Jesus Christ, well I regret my multiple working FanFictions now. More like Fan _Factions_. LoL. But no next time, in like a week. I would have finished up this story to upload, possibly near the finish of 'Falling Ash, Rising Heat'. Completed about 4 chapters of 'Seven Crow Cry'. Near the end of the experimental stories (Healing Hearts, Aching Love + Rolling Shadow, Roaring Light)**

 **See you in 2016!**

 **Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	7. Chapter 7: Odds & Ends (part Last)

Vocalising Desires

 **Author: Okay, I am thinking after I complete this story, I rewrite it…improve it.**

 **Yuki: Hmmmm, sounds like a good idea…**

 **Author: I need to add some more dating scenes I think**

 **Yuki: Maybe length the chapters to about 5k – 10k**

 **Author: Yeah, also add in some more Vocaloids**

 **Yuki: Yeah and that**

 **Author: more of Miku's life because I have been solely focusing on Len**

 **Yuki: Also some more stuff really, it is good but really empty in a way.**

 **Author: Well, yes, and the fact it is my** _ **first**_ **Vocaloid FanFiction and also I wanted something simple.**

 **Yuki: Too late now, finish the story with the last of the chapters and we'll discuss more later.**

 **Author: IT'S A PLAN!  
DISCLAIMER: …see Chapter one for DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Odds & Ends (FINAL PART: The Voice of Odds & Ends Sang For Your Sake Alone)

[P.S. This is the final chapter, the final chapter will be 'Electric Angel', if it goes according to plan]

Len sat near Miku in the nurse's office and stopped crying, the memory he once put to the back of his mind to linger until it rotted, came back to him with rainbow brilliance, everything he could remember about that time. Miku, Mikuo, the Kagamine family, the Hatsune family. They have all been kind to him. Now he wanted to sing a song, not for them, just for the girl sitting beside him.

"Len?" Miku asked curiously seeing the change of expressions. One second he was crying, now he was determined.

"I'm keeping that promise" Len replied firmly.

A few days later…

Len had been to a doctor (not Mikuo, he wasn't quite experienced in the area of hearing) and apparently the damage was only temporary and that Len was lucky to have retained his sense of hearing. Which was nice. He was still quite beaten up and he was cautious about his walking, because each time his foot hit the ground too hard, his ear would throb in immense pain. Like if the pressure just got 10 times worse than slowly faded. He hated that experience…a lot.

Miku had been helpful to Len, giving him help around the school and keeping people away from her sweet and injured angel. Cute. (So KAWAII!). Len was thankful for her help. It had improved his time being injured a lot more…manageable.

But still the two kept thinking about their individual siblings and what relationship they had.

Len had seen Rin and see was determined and looked ready for a battle, to rush in with a katana raised, roaring her battle cry and guns blazing. Len had the sinking feeling. Mikuo may die soon and Len shuddered. Why did the poor teal hair man deserve such an experience or punishment, no make that…torture.

Meanwhile Miku had seen Mikuo pacing around the living room, or throwing his hands up in frustration at nothing at all. Sometimes he would just phase out and jump back into reality. Miku knew he was thinking about something. Something personal that he may not be able to solve alone.

"What's wrong Mikuo?" Miku asked her brother who was sipping a mixture of leek juice and rum. A Hatsune speciality.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing really" Mikuo lied but when he saw the stern look in her eyes and the flames erupting behind her, he decided that answering maybe a good choice. Or the correct choice. He sighed, "Well, it's Rin"

"Oh? What about her?" Miku asked smiling slightly, a mixture of seeing her brother so uncomfortable and also the fact she knew what this maybe about.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about her…and she is a minor as well and I'm an adult!" Mikuo exclaimed suddenly then realising what he said, he sunk deeper into his depressed state.

"You afraid I'll call you a lolicon?" Miku asked.

"Yeah" Mikuo sighed giving in.

"Sorry but you are" Miku replied shrugging.

"I knew you'd say that" Mikuo said sighing, now he was drinking his drink _way_ too fast and Miku suddenly remembered another incident when Mikuo asked out a girl and it failed when he was 18. Let's just say…he got…slightly drunk…I say slightly.

"But Mikuo, what if Rin returns your feelings?" Miku asked suddenly, anything to stop her brother going on a drinking spree. Last time, he got scolded at by father because he drunk his favourite (and was the last bottle at that time) bottle of 10 year aged rum! Boy, Mikuo brought about another 20 of those bottles to make up for it, plus they were expensive and all his money was gone. Then mother found out that her friend Meiko had been drinking with her son and ended up in…activities.

Miku shuddered. Mother and father were so mad that Mikuo _actually_ went overseas for a few months to stay with a friend to escape the anger of two demon fuelled figures.

"…doubt she will, she is way too sensible for that kind of thing, and besides…she is way too pretty for me, guess that way I fail at relationships…not good enough for people" Mikuo sighed sadly.

Miku felt extremely sad. Mikuo had tried to ignite many relationships but they all failed…miserably. Usually ended up in public humiliation, rumours or something being thrown at his head.

"Mikuo, how would you know?" Miku asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I can see her eyes, full of confusion and…fear…I guess" Mikuo replied smiling slightly.

"Come on, confess properly, come on we're going out" Miku said sternly. Mikuo jumped up and regretted it. The alcohol rushed to his head and he felt sick.

"W-where?" Mikuo asked stupidly.

"The Kagamine house and no argument or you will answer to _my_ wrath!" Miku shouted from upstairs as she got changed. Mikuo knew he had no chance of escaping, he could barely run in this state and Miku was always energetic and would catch up to him in a heartbeat. Miku came downstairs fully prepared to go out.

'Right on cue' Mikuo thought grimly.

* * *

Len was in his room.

'Hmmmm, songs, songs, lyrics and lyrics' he thought slowly. Tapping his lip for inspiration to hit him. But nothing came. He was in a pickle, he wanted to write a song that reflect his life and Miku's life but he could quite get a song to his head, and he wanted to make it original. He sighed.

For once in his life he could get any song ideas into his brain, but something seemed to float about. Something familiar, something that seemed synced. It was just out of his grasp, if only he had wings!

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it Rin, go back to your shower!" Len shouted, he knew around this time Rin would shower, and take an extremely _loooooooooooooooooooong_ one as well. So Len usually had his shower first before all the hot water seemingly disappeared into vapour. Len walked downstairs and opened the door. He smiled as the two teal haired siblings appeared at his door.

"Hey! Miku!" Len said kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

"Lenny" Miku replied cutely kissing her boyfriend's lips instead.

"Hey Rin! Miku and…um…where's Mikuo?" Len asked suddenly. The teal haired doctor was gone. Miku shrugged.

"Knew he was going to scamper off somewhere" Miku muttered and Len sighed.

"Well, come in" Len said moving aside to let Miku in. He then scanned the front yard and shrugged before closing the door.

"Just give him about 2 minutes" Miku said suddenly from the kitchen and Len scratched his head.

 _Just give him about 2 minutes?_

Outside, Mikuo popped out from behind the hedge of the front yard and sighed. He scratched his head and pondered about his next move. He could either, run away like a coward and avoid this completely or go in like a good boy and face the judgement that awaited him. Or he could go to the mall and go the bar and drink himself into oblivion to forget about this temporary.

"GOT YOU!" Miku shouted grabbing Mikuo's arm from behind him.

'Wait, when did she get behind me?' Mikuo thought suddenly and he felt scared once again.

"You'll never know" Miku replied and that made Mikuo even more scared about the mental and physical state of his sister.

Inside, finally. Len, Miku, Mikuo and Rin sat inside nursing cups of coffee.

"We'll leave you two alone to sort this out, and Rin if he tries to escape just use force" Miku said smiling sweetly and at this Len and Mikuo shivered. Their sisters were scary. Extremely scary. Like night terror scary. Len and Miku went upstairs to Len's room to talk leaving a scared Mikuo and a curious Rin to hush things out.

"So, why are you here?" Rin asked.

"I think you know why" Mikuo answered quietly. He didn't seem happy to be here. Rin already knew.

'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIS FEELINGS TO ME? ARGH! I AM SO CONFUSED…EMOTIONALLY!' Rin thought.

"You too?" Mikuo asked. Rin then realised, she had just yelled that. But she swore she thought that.

"Yeah, I guess so. You are so damn kind and awesome and you had taken care of my brother more than once" Rin said softly.

"I am someone who needs to help people, not hinder them. So with these feelings of mine, am I hindering you or is it fine?" Mikuo asked, his teal eyes full of wonder of her next words.

"I don't know, I want to be in love but I guess…" Rin trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"You think that age matters" Mikuo stated thoughtfully. Rin nodded.

"Rin, what do you think is more important, love or age?" Mikuo asked with those serious eyes of his.

"I…think love?" Rin answered.

"There you go, I do love you, I think your awesome and quite a pretty girl to look at, not to mention cunning, quirky and a kind hearted soul" Mikuo said throwing his arms up in the air in a 'there you go' kind of way.

"Mikuo" Rin said looking down.

"Yes Rin" Mikuo said curiously.

"How do I become a doctor?" Rin asked blushing like a wildfire. Mikuo also blushed.

"You want to follow me?" Mikuo asked.

"I…yes" Rin said softly.

Guess what happens next.

They kissed each other softly on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs…

"So what are you doing lately" Miku asked Len curiously.

"Nothing much, trying to figure out what song I want to sing next" Len said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! That is so KAWAII!" Miku squealed and they both laughed at her fangirl attitude.

"How about this one _Odds & Ends_" Miku suggested picking out one of her own songs.

"I had thought about it but it seemed a little too sad" Len said.

"Maybe this one" Miku pointed out on a page titled, _I Like You, I Love You_ it was a song Rin wrote years ago.

"A little too…cheesy, cliché?" Len suggested. He skimmed through the book.

"How about _Toluthin Antenna_?" he asked Miku.

"That's about falling in love I think" Miku said thoughtfully. They skimmed through when they both stopped at a page. A page that Len finally gave him relief, the one on the tip of his tongue.

"What about _Electric Angel_?" they both asked in unison. They looked at each other.

"Yes" they both agreed in sync.

* * *

 **Author: Next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER! I said this was a simple love story and so it is. I wanted it short anyways. It is my FIRST Vocaloid FanFic so don't hate me. Recently I released another Vocaloid story, a LenxRin one, it is a much more involved story and does have references to fantasy and sci-fi. It is called 'Singing Swords' and is a story of love, hate, adventure, tragedy and has a mixture of an OC story and the Vocaloids stories. It is basically a simplified version of 'Seven Crow Cry'(My original story) and has Voclaoids in it as many of the main characters. It is going to be an epic tale of people falling in love even thought they are virtual counterparts. So read that, the first chapter is a little fast. But I think it is good.**

 **Secondly there is going to be a remake of this story: 'Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED' and it is going to be a much more involed story with the basic elements of this one in it. Still a MikuxLen story but I don't know about Rin's involvement with Mikuo. So watch out for that because it will be coming out sometime this year after I finish 'Falling Ash, Rising Heat'. Possibly sooner. But watch out for those Vocaloid stories. They are going to be good stories!**


	8. Chapter 8: Electric Angel

Vocalising Desires

 **Author: here we are, at the end…**

 **Don't worry a longer version of this story will be up this year. Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED**

 **I am sorry to those who want a better plot and more Vocaloids and I will deliver in the next version.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY VOCALOIDS OR THE SONG AND LYRICS** _ **ELECTRIC ANGEL**_ **, I AM ONLY USING IT AS MATERIAL FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER ONLY, IT IS BEING USED TO SHOW THE WORK I HAVE DONW FOR THIS STORY AND NO OTHER REASON, I AM NOT BADMOUTHING THE SONG OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! SO I AM GOING TO USE IT!**

* * *

Chapter 8 (Finale): Electric Angel (I Hate Being Alone)

The day was here. Len was standing backstage with Miku. A lot has changed this year. It was the last day of school and they elected to sing their song. _Electric Angel_ together. It show the students that they loved each other more than anything. Music was their bond. The bond that seemed unbreakable. Rin and Mikuo had gotten together and Rin dropped out to much of Len's and their parent's dismay. But she was studying under Mikuo and his friends in medical procedures and such. But now the two stood hand in hand as they walked out onto the stage.

"WOOO! MIKU!"

"GO FOR IT LEN!"

Their siblings shouting loudly as the students clapped. The music started, electronic like the song title.

 _Miku:_

 _Watashi wa, utau no ga suki_

 _Watashi ga sou tsukurareta kara janai_

 _Kono koe wo suki dato iu_

 _Anata ga yorokonde kureru kara_

Zero to ichi shika wakaranai

 _Watashi ni "I" wo oshiete kureta_

 _Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka,_

 _Anata de mitasareteru no_

Anata to irareru soredake de

 _Denshi no kokoro, furueru no_

 _Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni_

 _Watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no_

Len:

 _Watashi wa, hitori ga kirai_

 _Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara_

 _Anata to iru toki ga suki_

 _Watashi wo atatamete kureru kara_

Hitori ja nani mo tsukurenai

 _Watashi ni uta wo atatete kureta_

 _Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka,_

 _Anata de mitasareteru no_

Anata to irareru soredake de

 _Denshi no kokoro, furueru no_

 _Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni_

 _Watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no_

Both:

 _Anata to irareru soredake de_

 _Watashi no sekai, hirogaru no_

 _Maru de tenshi no hane mitai ni_

 _Watashi no kokoro, habataku no?_

Anata to irareru soredake de

 _Denshi no kokoro, furueru no_

 _Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni_

 _Watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no_

The song ended and the students began to clap and cheer. The noise was deafening and to Len, it felt gratifying. He turned to Miku and smiled widely.

"I kept my end of the promise" he said smiling.

"I know Len, I know" Miku said softly.

* * *

"That was amazing! I knew you could become your old self Len!" Rin shouted happily. Mikuo smiled at his partner and ruffled her hair. The Kagamine and Hatsune siblings were walking through the park near their homes. It was a quiet and happy moment for the four. As they talked about the past year and what advancements the four had made.

"Hmph" Len grunted but kept smiling. He had lost a lot when he was younger but had regained more than anyone could want.

"See that you two are _finally_ going out" Miku groaned in mock frustration and relief. Rin and Mikuo smiled and nodded in sync.

"Yep, Mikuo is a great teacher and I love him for helping me out with my future" Rin smiled happily.

"Don't give me all the credit, you're pretty damn smart and a quick learner at that" Mikuo replied happily. They stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Well, one more year 'til we leave high school, isn't that right Miku?" Len said.

"Yeah, I'm glad we are still going to be together after" Miku replied smiling.

"Couldn't agree more" Len said as they both went in for a kiss. On cue, Rin and Mikuo left the two lovebirds alone.

* * *

8 years later…

Tokyo…

"LEN! When are you going to feed Rinto?" Miku asked from the kitchen of there apartment in Tokyo. Their private life and birth of 6 month year old Rinto have been the focus of press for the past year. They got married about 4 years ago, quite young but they had successes on YouTube and have been part of the Vocaloid Live Shows for a while now and they were quite set.

"I just fed him" Len said smiling carrying out a small boy with blonde hair like his father and teal eyes like his mother.

"C'mon you know that Rin and Mikuo are coming soon" Miku said smiling. Len also smiled. Rin and Mikuo were world renown doctors and were famous in the medical world. They are engaged at the moment. Rin was Miku's bridesmaid and Mikuo was Len's best man at their small and private wedding.

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG! Went the doorbell, followed by:

"OPEN UP BRO!"

Len smiled and opened the door to only be tackled by his sister, who hugged him tightly. Mikuo stepped over the pair and calmly embraced his sister.

The four had changed over time.

Len was taller and his hair was in a long ponytail now and he had a scar down his cheek after he accidentally broke a window several years ago.

Miku had grown slightly, her teal hair now in a single ponytail and similar to Len's except it was brushed neatly.

Rin had grown, a lot and was about as tall as Len, her hair was about shoulder length and her hands were covered in small scars after several first attempts using a scalpel.

Mikuo was still the same but except his hair was a lot more shaggier and slightly longer.

"How have you been?" Len asked Mikuo. After Rin released him and he regained whatever breath he lost.

"Okay, we are planning the wedding for this year October" Mikuo said smiling warmly at Rin, who glared at him at the mention of October. Obviously disagreements on the date.

"I see"

"How about you?" Mikuo asked Len.

"Rinto is probably going to be like us someday…I hope" Len smiled. Mikuo remembered how much this man had grown. Once a shy kid, now an international superstar.

"Hmph, you going to retire in 10 years or something?" Rin asked Len pouting.

"Probably, depends, I want to be there for Rinto and guide him along and not be without him like I was and like we were when we were growing up" Len said. The four remembered. They mostly lived together because their parents were too busy following _their_ dreams. And until Len's and Miku's wedding, they reunited. True. Cruel but in the end, they all got to know each other again and well, forgave each other.

" _Don't be like us Mr. Kagamine, like your parents, keep your children close to you" Mr. Hatsune whispered to Len during the wedding._

" _I promise"_

Len was keen to keep that promise, he was planning to have Rinto travel around with him until he was old enough to enter pre-school than just to shows in Tokyo then later internationally when he entered middle school. Possibly.

"Come on, dinner is almost ready" Miku said smiling. Everyone cheered but Len stopped to see a photo he always spent time looking at. It was a photo of Miku, Mikuo, Rin and him standing in front of the mall all eating their favourite food. The last time they saw each other until the wedding. It was a saddening photo but it brought Len to the realisation.

Without Rin, where would he be and where would be become. She saved his life.

Without Mikuo, who would have helped him get Miku? He would not know. He saved his heart.

Without Miku, who would have given him drive? A desire? She saved the most important part of him, his soul.

"I had vocalised my desires for long enough now, time that I vocalise the desires that my friends hold" Len whispered to himself.

"LEN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Miku shouted frustrated with the other two telling her, 'Don't teach Rinto such words'.

"L-L-Wen" Rinto said and everyone stopped. Len ran into the room where everyone was and waited.

"S-S-sing" Rinto said.

"He said his first word!" Miku exclaimed tears coming to her eyes.

"Not the one I was excepting though, I was thinking more 'mum' or 'dad' but sing is get as good" Len said smiling.

And for the four friends. What really brought them together was love. The love of music. The love of each other. Cheesy I know but it really is. They know it, you know it. And I know it.

End…

* * *

 **Vocalising Desires**

* * *

 **Author: Woo! Please, I know it is kinda a crappy ending but I wanted a cliché and lovely moment. It is a little quick but this story was very fast-paced. I wanted it to be short story and not a saga. It was only supposed to be around 8-12 chapters long anyways. So I hope you enjoyed it. Short and sweet and first Vocaloid story. Many people are probably wondering. Four4Two, where the FUCK were the other Vocaloids?**

 **To answer that, I wanted a simple love story and less characters means I can achieve that and also I am new to the fanmade Vocaloids such as Mikuo, who I found by sheer chance. So yeah.**

 **To make more people happy, as I said a remake of this is coming out. Vocalising Desires: AMPLIFIED. It is the same story with a much more involved plot and will have many more characters and situations. Still a MikuxLen story and will have some changed events. But basically I will include Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Rei, Mikuo and all those guys to enhance the story. Watch out for that, it will be new and epic!**

 **As you many have already known, there is also a second Vocaloid story: Singing Swords. Read that it is a LenxRin story. Basically it is my Seven Crow Cry with Vocaloids but with a different plot, different goal and OC's will be included. To give you the basic four main characters they are:**

 **Len Fastblade: a blonde haired boy with a small ponytail. He is an adopted son of the British royal family under King Arthur XI. His nickname derives from his extraordinary skill in knife fighting. He has an over-obsession with bananas.**

 **Yamada Rin: a blonde haired girl who has a love of oranges. She is the apprentice to the late Master Masato. She has an extraordinary skill in magic weaponry. She is the adopted sister to Yamada Tsuki.**

 **Megurine Luka: a Japanese girl with pink hair. She has however lived in Britain for 15 years of her life. She is a Holy Knight and has an incredible skill in claw fighting. She is also arranged to marry Len.**

 **Yamada Tsuki: a Japanese man who was long black hair. His actual family origins are unknown, his current skills are unknown but he is the adopted brother to Rin and has a skill in the use of sniper rifles and the katana.**

 **Yeah. Tsuki si not a Vocaloid nor a fanmade Vocaloid, he is an OC character. Don't worry they will sing and such. Probably. More characters include Miku (given), Mikuo (given), Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, IA, Garret (OC), SeeU, Neru, Akaito and more.**

 **Read chapter one to get yourself acaquited with the actual world it is set in and you'll be like: "Ah! I see".**

 **Just a heads up Meiko and IA are both Russian. You'll know why in the story. So PLEASE! Read it, I love writing original idea stories and this one, I promise will get extremely interesting** _ **real**_ **soon. So go on ahead and read it!**

 **So 'Vocalising Desires' is finished and onto new stories.**

 **Thanks for reading, to those five people (at this point when I am writing this) who reviewed, made this story a favourite of theirs and followed. I do recommend 'Singing Swords' it is an interesting story that I am working on. First chapter maybe shit but it is a start and an introduction.**

 **Cheers once again,**

 _ **Four4Two**_


	9. UPDATE, STORIES and my plead for support

UPDATE AND POST-STORY INFO!

As you already know Vocalising Desire: AMPLIFIED, is coming out soon. So I am asking you guys besides the MikuxLen pairing what other pairings do you want to see. Give me your answers in the review section. Don't forget to favourite and follow!

Secondary, the LenxRin story, Singing Swords is getting on well but I want some more people reviewing, and making it a favourite and have people following. So I want you to go read it and review it. Things like suggested pairings, (Already a LenxRin and possible LukaxOC) plus what powers you want characters to have (OC already has but most of the Vocaloids don't have a 'unique' power) and follow and favourite.

Lastly, I am working on a new MikuxLen story as well. Called 'Odds & Ends' (possibly 'Senbonzakura' if things change). So watch out for that. I suspect the first chapter will be out within a week.

Also I am putting _all_ my Pokémon stories on hiatus as I regather my thoughts. Because I need some time to re-grow into them again, don't worry, no rewrites. Just need some time to rethink.

So please help me get myself out there, you guys like me and I want to know not just by visitor and view stats but by people saying it and making sure they follow what I do. I am close to giving in (no joke) and I'd rather be writing original content but I am not because I want to make people…happy, interested and have a good time reading what I produce. It is easy, I admit but at another level, it is hard to get people loving what you write.

The writin bit is easy. The getting people to love you. Hard.

So please support what I do and try and, I don't know, suggest to other readers to my stories. I like writing original content, new ideas are better than old one (sometimes) and I get that. People move onto 'Falling Ash, Rising Heat' because it is RayShipping (CynthiaxAsh) and a bretrayal story, but I _hate_ writing it, I hate writing stuff that people have written before. Sure Vocalising Desires is similar in many ways but I tried and put in new ideas, new ways of making it…different. This what you will find in most of my stories. Something new (I guess…or think) and you know what, I am trying my hardest to make _you_ guys happy with what I do. 'Vocalising Desires' helped me realise that with people like _white angel 246_ and _thatbadwriter_. And I hope you guys can help me. I know I sound kinda selfish, but I need that email that swarms me with people loving what I do, it what makes me go to write stories. I love you guys for helping me...

See you next time

Four4Two


End file.
